The invention relates generally to hazardous waste removal systems and more particularly to an improved glove box removal system for removing hazardous wastes, such as asbestos insulation in a defined area, especially on hot or cold pipes.
Numerous prior art glove bag waste removal systems have been utilized for a considerable period of time for removing waste from a closely defined work area in which the contaminants or hazardous wastes are confined. The worker is protected from the wastes since the wastes are confined inside of the system and the worker works in the system but avoid direct contact with the wastes by utilizing the well-known glove bag concept.
One particular application for glove bag waste removal systems is in removing coatings or insulation from pipes which material is or contains asbestos. The prior art glove bags are secured and sealed around the pipes at the tops of the bags, such as by wrapping the open ends of the bag top around the pipe and taping the openings shut. The bags are utilized to remove the asbestos matertial and are then removed from the pipe and sealed for disposal. Typically, the bags are placed in a second bag for disposal.
The bags frequently are made from polymers, which do not give sufficient strength in all uses. Also, the polymer bags have a bottom seal which can rupture. Wrapping and upwrapping the tops of the bag onto and from the pipe can cause a poor seal or release of the asbestos materials from the bag. The bags are utilized under negative pressure and typically include one or more openings for vacuum lines and for water spray lines or nozzles for wetting down the material as an extra safety precaution. These openings can be the cause of additional asbestos leaks. The bags often also contain an internal tool pouch, which generally is open at the top which catches the waste.
Two somewhat related glove bag waste removal systems and applications are disclosed in application Ser. No. 1,074, entitled "Hazardous Waste Glove Bag Removal System" and Ser. No. 1,075, entitled "Glove Bag Waste Removal System For Asbestos Impregnated Brakes", both filed Jan. 7, 1987, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
A number of the prior polymer constructed glove bag waste systems are intended for a single use, although Applicant's above-referenced systems are both reusable. It would be desirable to provide a waste removal system, which has the advantages of the disposable glove bag system, but also has a structure which is durable, can withstand high temperatures and provides significant reusability.